Jardine
by take-me-down-higher
Summary: A new family of hunters comes to Beacon Hills in search of the True Alpha, mistakenly they kidnap Stiles along with Derek.
1. Chapter 1

_Thursday_

Beacon Hills had always been a strange place. Throughout the years sightings of something in the woods always showed up on local news and sometimes it made headlines state wide. On more than one occasion a tourist had gone missing, but nothing could even be confirmed. No body has ever been found. It's said that they just walked into the woods and never came out.

But the last few years had been different. Murder rates have increased and it's not quite the same town it once was. You used to be safe out of the woods, now you're not really safe anywhere. But it's these kind of things that some people gravitate towards. Like a paranormal investigator who stays in haunted places. Well Beacon Hills seemed like the perfect place for the Jardine family to move to.

Mary Jardine and her two brothers Lucas and Austin arrived into town around 4pm. They had drove nearly 10 hours and were keen to explore first thing the following morning. Their interest in Beacon Hills started over a year ago. They had heard rumours of a thought to be dead family resurfacing. In reality this was strange sightings of Laura, Peter and Cora Hale, all thought to be dead. The Jardine's would have made their way to Beacon Hills when they first heard the news but they were told another family of hunters were dealing with it, and now that family is survived by only one member. But that's not why they're here now. They had noticed a change in the location of supernatural creatures. They were mostly heading towards Beacon Hills, and the strange disappearances and murders supported that. They had also heard a rumour about true alpha living within the area. And if that was the case, they needed to find it and put it down before it becomes too powerful.

_Friday_

It was just after 6am when Lucas woke up. Austin and Mary would probably sleep for another hour so he decided to hack into the local schools records and work on some information another hunter had given them. They had been told some of the high school students were apart of this true alphas pack. So Lucas figured if you're a teenager turned werewolf, schools gotta be a little difficult and any of this alpha's betas would have some significant time off.

By the time the others woke up Lucas had four names for them to check out. "So the first name on my list is Isaac Lahey. No mom, his father was murdered not long back and the kid was a suspect for a while but his name was eventually cleared. No guardian listed, he missed a lot of classes before dropping out and it looks like he moved away."

"So why is he on the list?" Mary asked.

"I just thought he sounded interesting. Anyway next name is Scott McCall. He was failing a few classes but has seemed to turn it around. He's missed a lot of classes though. Lives with his mom, no mention of his father. It says his grades suddenly dropped a few years back and the teachers reported that he seemed distracted, Even though his grades have improved he still misses a lot of class.

Erica Reyes is a student who was reported missing and later found dead. Again, this one is interesting. She was diagnosed with epilepsy until a few years ago when she suddenly stopped having symptoms and started missing classes. And the last name on my list is... Something "Stiles" Stilinski." Lucas said making a weird face.

"I don't know how to pronounce his first name... but it says here to refer to him as Stiles. So this guy seems to be pretty smart, but again he also started missing classes a few years back. He was checked into a mental institution and was seeing the school counsellor at one point. He lives with his dad, mom died when he was young. Seems like a good kid who got caught in some messed up stuff if you ask me."

"Okay so other than checking in on our local werewolf Derek Hale, we have two kids to follow." Austin concluded.

"I wasn't done yet... These kids all have one thing in common. They're friends. Oh and that last kid, Stiles, his father is the sheriff. You know what that means."

"Yeah I do," Mary started, "pretty convenient if you want some dead bodies to go away."

**A/N**

**I feel like this is a good place to stop for a moment. Will work on chapter 2 immediately. If you've ever read my other works, I apologise. I moved countries and never got around to writing and finishing some stories. Funny coincidence i'm moving countries again in March but taking my laptop with me, so this should be finished!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Friday_

"We're all meeting at Derek's after lacrosse tonight," Scott told Liam, this was the third time he relayed this message since Stiles insisted they all get their shit together and be on the lookout for evil. Stiles had decided the gang needed to meet up at least once a fortnight to discuss anything strange they'd seen or heard.

"Don't you think Stiles is being a little paranoid?" Liam said as he closed his locker. School had just ended and their game wasn't until later in the evening.

"He has a right to be. We all do." Scott said as they started walking down the corridor, bags on their shoulders. "Just be at Dereks at nine." Seeing Stiles and Lydia turn into the corridor up ahead Scott sped up to catch them, "See you at the game!" He called back to Liam.

"Hey! Everyone in the loop?" Stiles asked as Scott suddenly appeared next to him.

"Yep, now we just need to win this game tonight."

"You guys will be fine," Lydia reassured them.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her, "We've never beaten this team. Every time we play them, we lose! Coach doesn't even bother giving us his awe inspiring speech any more."

"Well you just need to have a little more faith in yourselves."

Outside in the parking lot as the teenagers all went their separate ways, Austin and Lucas were sitting in their car, taking pictures of each of them and everyone they interacted with. "Who's the red head?"

"That is Lydia Martin. She's an A plus student, was attacked a few years back and was seeing the guidance counsellor for a while after. Nothing of interest to report." Lucas relayed. He had his laptop on his lap, still looking at records while Austin took pictures.

"He's waiting for someone..." Austin said and raised the camera to take another picture of Stiles standing by his jeep.

Malia approached him a minute later, "Looking forward to the game tonight?"

"Looking forward to it being over." Stiles said as they got in the jeep.

"Malia Tate," Lucas said before Austin could ask. "New student, average to terrible grades, says she was missing for eight years... speaks to the guidance counsellor a bit."

"Alright, lets follow this kid, see where he goes then we'll meet with Mary, find out how she went with Derek Hale."

The pair sat outside Stiles' house for ten minutes before regrouping with Mary, who reported that Derek was hard to follow. Using the address Lucas found, she waiting outside his building for hours before he finally left it to go jogging. She tried to follow but lost him and went back to his place to see him return two hours after he left.

"Well we have another lead to follow," Austin said. "There's a lacrosse game tonight at the school, Stiles and Scott are on the team. Let's go check it out."

The game was pretty uneventful, Beacon Hills were losing, Stiles had been on the bench for most of the game, and it was nearly half time. Coach was unamused. "STILINKSI!"

"Yeah coach?"

"Get out there! I'm benching Greenburg."

"What! Why?"

"We're gonna lose anyway and I can't stand to see you sit here any longer. I'm mixing things up."

"Uhh okay," Stiles ran out onto the field. There was only ten minutes left till half time but he didn't care. At least he was playing the game. But it was in those ten minutes that they got lucky, and Stiles had actually managed to catch the ball and score a point. Although they were still losing, but not by much, the teams spirit had certainly increased.

Coach had decided to give them his favourite speech, although belated and meanwhile Malia and Lydia made their way onto the sidelines to encourage them further.

"Hey Lydia!" Turning around she saw a young twenty something guy with a camera hanging around his neck.

"Do I know you?" Malia stopped to wait for her.

"You probably don't remember me, my brother was in the year above you, I've seen you around at parties."

Sceptical Lydia turned to Malia, "I'll catch up," and Malia went on to see the team.

"What was his name?"

"Austin."

"And what's yours?" Lydia had to admit this guy was pretty attractive, and he didn't look that much older than she was.

"I'm Lucas," he said with a charming smile.

"You said your brother _was_ in the year above me..."

"Yeah, he died." Lucas lied, looking solemn.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. It was a strange animal attack a few years back. I've learnt to move on." He said giving her a warm smile. "Anyway, I'm a journalist, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I'm writing a piece on the team. Anything you can tell me about the star players?"

"Oh, umm... well Scott is the captain. He's one of the best players. And then theirs Liam. He's a freshmen but really good."

"Anyone that's surprised you?"

"Well... Stiles doesn't usually play, but sometimes he gets the ball and surprises everyone."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like a few years ago he was the reason we won the final... Shouldn't you be writing this down?"

"Oh, I have a good memory," Lucas grinned. "Well thanks for your time Lydia. It was really helpful!"

"Right..." Lydia said as Lucas walked away back to his seat.

"Who was that guy?" Malia asked when she met up with her and Kira.

"I don't really know,"

"He was cute."

"What? Who was cute?" Stiles asked from a few feet away, concern on his face.

"A guy Lydia was talking to." Malia said.

"What guy?" Stiles asked defensively, and started scanning the crowd.

"It's nothing, focus on the game." Lydia replied.

Stiles frowned and walked over the where Coach was talking to a few of the other guys. Malia and Lydia returned to their seats and Lydia spotted Lucas sitting a few rows in front of her, talking to a guy with short brown hair and and girl with long straight light brown hair. She noticed the guy next to him looked pretty similar, like they could be twins. She watched as he then proceeded to take some pictures of the game, as half time ended and Lydia was torn from her thoughts.

When the game ended it was a blur of emotions for everyone. They had won by two goals. Everyone was screaming and applauding, Coach was rubbing it in to the opposing teams coach, and had declared there would be no homework next week.

They were all running on a massive high when they got to Derek's that night, and no one noticed a dark blue car following them.

Inside Derek's loft sat Scott, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Liam, and Kira. No one had anything to say except Derek.

"Someone was following me today. I went for a run and eventually lost her but she was waiting for me to return. She drove a dark blue SUV."

"What did she look like?" Lydia asked.

"Long brown hair. Early thirties, slightly taller than me, average build."

Lydia thought back to girl she saw talking to Lucas. "Okay we'll keep a look out." Scott suddenly said, distracting her from her thoughts.

Leaving Derek's, Stiles noticed the car he had mentioned parked across the street and a few places down. He also noticed as the car seem to be following him. As soon as he got home he locked the door, said hello to his dad and ran up to his room. Peering out the window with the lights off to not alert anyone, he saw as the same SUV came to a stop out the front of his neighbours house. He watched it for ten minutes waiting to see the driver step out, but they never did. Picking up his phone he called Scott.

"Stiles, what is it? I saw you like half an hour ago man." Scott sounded annoyed. Stiles figured he was probably with Kira.

"The SUV Derek talked about, it's here, outside my house!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Stiles said incredulously, thinking about all the times he was right and no one would believe him until it was too late. "I watched it for ten minutes, no one's got out, it's like they're on a stakeout."

"Is your dad home? Maybe he can look up the license plate." Scott offered, still not sensing a threat.

Stiles paced his room. "Yeah, okay... I'll let you know how it goes." He said and hung up. Peering out his window once more, he then went downstairs to find his dad in the kitchen.

"Want something to eat?" his dad offered with his mouth full of a sandwich he had made.

"No, I'm good."

"You played a great game," he said with a big grin on his face. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Dad. Listen, I need you to do something for me, can you look up this license plate number?" Stiles said as he put a piece of paper with some numbers and letters scribbled on it, on the counter.

"Why? What's going on?"

"It could be nothing," Stiles started.

"Stiles," his dad warned, "if this is more,"

"No Dad," Stiles interrupted, "it's probably nothing, but Lydia said she's seen this car around a lot and she thought it might be following her. I told her I would get you to look into it. That's it, I swear." He lied.

"Okay, for Lydia. That's a good thing you're doing for your friend. Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"No I'm good. I'll see you in the morning." Stiles went back to his room. He didn't want his dad to worry and it was probably nothing. The car was probably a coincidence and the girl driving it probably just had a crush on Derek and had as much social skills as him. When he looked out the window he saw the car was gone.

Meanwhile the Jardine's had found it very peculiar that Stiles spends so much time on the bench yet plays incredibly well and awful at the same time. It seemed like he was holding back on purpose most of the time. They had decided to follow him from the game, where they found it even stranger that he and his friends had all gathered at a known werewolf's residence. Following Stiles home they had concluded he was a perfect target.

"Even if this kid's not the Alpha, he'll lead us to it." Mary had said as they watched his house.

"What do you think they were all doing at Derek's?" Austin asked.

"I don't know... but I'm going to find out."

**A/N**

**I know nothing about lacrosse hence I was very vague and non-descriptive. I hope this reads as well as I think it does in my head. I have this problem where I can picture a scene perfectly but I fail at describing it. I also know I failed at describing the Jardine's so I tried to make up for that in this chapter. You will learn more about them in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Saturday_

Stiles woke slowly and glanced at the clock groggily, it's was almost ten in the morning. Sighing he pushed the covers off himself and sat up in bed. Yawning he got up and headed to the shower. It wasn't until the cool water had woken him up fully that he remember the events of the night before. "Shit." He cursed and turned the water off, he got dressed in a rush, not bothering to dry himself properly. He ran downstairs and found his dad reading the newspaper.

"What happened?" His dad asked glancing up from the paper for a second before continuing to read the article he was on.

Looking down at his wet clothes, Stiles ignored the comment. "Did you look up the number plate yet?"

"No Stiles, I will do it first thing tomorrow. It's my day off."

Unsatisfied, Stiles turned away and headed for the front door. "I'm going to Scott's, see you later," he called back.

"No argument, that's a new one." John thought out loud as he heard the front door shut.

Getting into his jeep Stiles pulled a set out keys out of his pocket, "I'll just do it myself." He smiled cunningly as he held his fathers keys to the sheriff's station. Stiles knew everyone that worked with his father, so he knew he'd have no problem getting into his fathers office and accessing his computer.

As he was walking to the station from the car he heard his phone go off, pulling it out of his pocket, it was text from Scott.

'Did you find anything?'

'Not yet.' He sent back before entering the building.

A deputy at the front desk glanced at him as he entered then went back to whatever he was doing. "Your dad's not here."

"Yeah I know, he asked me to get something for him." Stiles tried to keep walking through but the deputy stopped him, suspicious.

"Like what?"

"Something he forgot to take home with him last night." The deputy kept staring at Stiles, waiting for a better explanation. "It's personal... okay if you must know a girl gave him her number and he left it on his desk. He was too embarrassed to come pick it up himself. But you can't ever tell him I told you okay." A few seconds passed before the deputy went back to his work, allowing Stiles to pass.

"Just be quick."

"Got it." Stiles unlocked the door to his dad's office and promptly shut it behind him. He sat in front of the computer and entered the license plate number. Without bothering to read the information he printed it out, folded the paper and shoved it in his pocket. He then walked back out to his car and waited until he was in his jeep before looking at it.

The car was registered to a guy named Austin Jardine who lived in Wyoming. Stiles also had a picture of the guys drivers license. Pulling his phone out he text Scott 'Be there in 10.'

"You have got to be kidding me," he said under his breath as he spotted the car following him again. This time Stiles made a point as to drive around in a few circles before pulling up to Scott's. As he stood on the doorstep waiting for Scott to answer he saw the SUV slowly driving past. The windows were tinted too dark for him to see who was driving, but he was definitely starting to panic.

"Come on Scott, open up!" He called as he banged on the door. Stiles then pulled out his phone and text him 'WHERE ARE YOU?'

'Sorry dropping Kira off, be there in 20' he got back a minute later. Feeling like he was going crazy as he saw the SUV come down the end of the street again, Stiles pulled out the key he had made and unlocked the door. As soon as he was inside he went to the window and watched as the SUV came to a slow stop out the front of the house. He quickly dialled Scott's number.

"They're here!"

"What? Stiles-"

"They followed me and now they're sitting out the front of your house and I don't know what to do. Do you have any weapons?"

"Stiles, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"I don't have fifteen minutes! Did your mom replace her bat?"

"I think so... Listen Stiles calm down, I'm gonna call Derek, we'll be there soon. Call me if anything happens."

Hanging up the phone displeased Stiles ran up the stairs to Melissa's bedroom and found a new wooden baseball bat in the closet. "Oh man, I'm buying her an aluminium one when this is over." he said as he remembered what happened to her last one. When he ran back downstairs and looked out the front window, the car was gone. Stiles sighed in relief.

Then the doorbell rang and he had a minor heart attack. Cautiously he approached the door, bat in hand and peered through the peep hole. Opening the door he said "Jesus Christ man, you scared the hell out of me."

"Nice to see you too Stiles," Derek responded and stepped through the threshold. "You can put the bat down." Stiles lowered the bat as he continued, "Scott said you might be in trouble. What's going on?"

"It's that SUV, it's been following me." He said in a shaky voice.

"The same one I talked about last night?"

"It followed me home last night, and it followed me here."

"I didn't see it."

"You said there was a girl driving it?" Derek nodded. "I looked up the license plate and it's registered to this guy." Stiles handed Derek the page with the picture of Austin on it.

"He looks similar to the girl I guess... I can't be sure."

Scott entered the house and Derek heard Stiles heart beat a little faster then slow down once he saw his best friend.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said, although his heart beat gave him away. "This is what I found," he said handing Scott the papers.

"What does this mean?"

"Well, I can't explain why anyone normal would come here, and we did make Beacon Hills a beacon again."

"You think they're supernatural?"

"If that were true, why would they be following Stiles?" Stiles looked offended at Derek, "I mean, me I get, but come on, Stiles?"

"He's got a point." Scott said.

Stiles was annoyed. More than annoyed he was furious. "Remember the last time you all underestimated me because I'm not a supernatural creature? Did you ever stop to think I might be worthwhile to someone because my dad's the sheriff or because I'm friends with you?! Because I think about it every night!" Derek and Scott both looked at Stiles shocked. Neither of them had ever heard Stiles talk like this before. "Every time I'm out there helping you two, I put my fragile life in danger. I almost died. My dad almost died. Allison did die." Scott looked down embarrassed. His best friend thought he didn't care about him. He wanted to say something but Stiles wasn't done. It seemed like Stiles had a lot to get off his chest and now was the prefect time. "The night Jackson died on the field and I went missing, do you know what happened?" Neither of them answered. "Did you know where I was Scott?" Stiles waited for an answer.

"No..."

"Gerard Argent kidnapped me!" Scott looked shocked, he couldn't believe Stiles had never told him that before. "He put me in a basement with Erica and Boyd, and then he beat me till I passed out. He did that to get to you. So if you think these people have no reason to be following me, you're wrong." Feeling relieved Stiles walked past Scott, out the door and got in his jeep.

Scott and Derek stood there a moment in silence before Derek spoke. "I'll stay with him."

"Thanks." Scott said. He felt terrible that he hadn't been there for his best friend lately, but he had a major assignment he'd left to the last minute and if he wanted to pass the year he would have to apologise to Stiles later.

As Derek approached the jeep, Stiles turned on the ignition ready to leave before he had to talk to anyone. "Stiles wait!" Stiles didn't say anything, just glared at Derek and waited to hear what he had to say. "I'm coming with you."

Derek walked around to the passenger door. "Wait, what?"

"You're right and I'm coming with you. If these people follow you again, we'll follow them."

Stiles took a second to take in what Derek was saying and nodded his approval. Derek opened the door and got into the jeep. "Thanks." he muttered as he pulled out the drive way.

"Where are we going?" Derek asked after they had been driving around for five minutes.

"No idea."

"Oh... okay."

"Look, I don't really have a plan here, so I'm all ears if you do. I'm mostly just hoping I can find that car."

Derek sat in thought while Stiles kept driving until he had an idea. "These people are from out of town right?"

"Yeah so?"

"So we should check out motels. Find out where they're staying."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," Stiles said as he smirked.

**A/N**

**At this point, I'm making it up as I go. Hence i'm going to be updating less frequently, but still thinking ahead as much as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Saturday_

Driving around from motel to motel, it wasn't until Derek noticed the infamous dark blue SUV at a gas station that he told Stiles to pull over behind another car.

"Do you think that's her?"

"I can't see the number plate but it looks a lot like the woman who followed me." They both watched the brown haired woman as she walked around to the drivers side and got in the car. As she pulled out of the gas station, Stiles slowing began to follow, leaving a few cars between them.

They had only been following her for two minutes when she pulled into a motel car park that they had yet to investigate. "Drive around the block and park." Derek instructed.

Once Stiles' car was parked around the corner and out of sight, they both got as close as they could to the motel without being seen. Peering around the corner of a wall Derek said, "Go get your bat." When Stiles didn't move he added, "we don't know who these people are, let's play it safe."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." Stiles said before running off to his car.

Not surprised by how easy it was to lose Stiles, Derek moved towards the motel and approached the door their suspects car was in front of. He hoped this would all be over by the time Stiles returned. He knocked on the door and moved out of view from the eye hole. Inside Austin looked at Mary confused.

"Who the hell?"

"Housekeeping." Derek yelled.

"The sign says 'Do Not Disturb'!" Austin yelled through the door.

"I've got towels and complimentary water." Derek replied.

Austin looked through the eye hole and saw no one. Unlocking the door he started to say "fine, but you-"

Derek punch him in the jaw knocking him to the ground. Moving over the threshold he looked at Mary with determination and moved towards her. She was standing to the right of the room. There were two double beds next to each other, directly in front of him as he entered the room. Facing Derek, on Mary's left was a door to the bathroom. It was ajar. Mary stepped back, shocked by the sudden entrance. She then took a small bottle out of her pocket and held it up towards Derek. When Derek was close enough she sprayed him with the bottle. At first he was confused. Mary showed no fear. Here Derek was three feet away from her after punching her male friend and she stood there looking at him, as if waiting for something.

But then Derek understood. He started to struggle for breath. He fell to the ground, leaning on the bed for support while coughing violently.

"Wolfsbane." Mary said satisfied. "You'll be okay in a few minutes, don't worry."

"Who are you?!" Stiles yelled, standing in the doorway suddenly, bat in hand held up defensively.

"Stiles!" Derek tried to warn him but he dropped his bat and fell to the ground in spasms as a familiar feeling entered his body. Lucas now stood above Stiles, taser in hand.

Stepping around Stiles near unconscious form he approached Derek and pressed the taser into his side before he could catch his breath and try to defend himself. Derek lay on ground now, he could see Stiles' legs around the corner of the bed. The door was still open and he lay directly in front of it. Derek could only hope someone would walk past or see the commotion.

"Tase him again before we move them," the girl was saying as she started putting things in a bag and moving around the room, "it'll be easier if they're both unconscious." Lucas leaned in and once again sent bolts of electricity through Derek's body until he saw black.

When Stiles came to he was aware that he was cold. It felt like he was laying on a cool floor on a summers day. Except it wasn't a refreshing cool, he was cold all over and especially cold on his back. He opened his eyes to see a dull grey ceiling and when he tried to move he found his arms were held down next to his sides. A rope tied around each wrist, running from one to the other under the table. His legs were also restrained in the same manner. His shirt was missing and he was lying on a metal table. Looking to his left he saw an unconscious Derek in the exact same situation as himself. They were about a metre apart and there was nothing else in the room. No chairs or windows. Just a dull light set in the ceiling and an old looking door positioned centre of the two tables they were on, opposite their feet.

Stiles pulled on the restraints uselessly. "Derek... Derek wake up."

Derek's eyes opened slowly at the sound of his name and desperation in it. Stiles watched as he look around the room and began to understand their predicament. When he finally looked at Stiles he asked, "are you okay? Do you remember anything?"

"No, I mean yes, I'm fine, well... no I'm not but physically-"

"Stiles!"

"I'm okay, but the last thing I remember is running to save your sorry ass. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

"Yeah well look at me now. Strapped to a table probably about to be tortured."

"Stiles, I'm sorry. We'll get out of this." Derek pulled on the rope trying to break it, "Ahh!"

"What is it?" Stiles asked concerned.

"There's wolfsbane in the rope. It hurts."

Stiles was about to comment when the door opened. Mary walked in and stopped, standing between the two. She took a moment to take in both of them lying there, helpless. "I would've liked a little more time but when you two just had to come by and say hello, well, how could I resist?" She smiled and Stiles swore he would never trust a pretty girl again.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"The true alpha."

Stiles looked taken aback but recovered quickly, "oh yeah, don't know him. Sorry."

Mary stepped closer to Stiles and leaned over him, smiling her evil smile. "Oh sweetie, we already have him." She then stood up straight and headed for the door.

"Who are you?" Derek commanded more than yelled.

Mary stopped and turned to face him. "You already know, Derek Hale." She turned and left, letting the door slam shut behind her.

**A/N**

**I don't want to end this here, I have more ideas and know what's going to happen mostly, but I just can't find the words and events to get there if that makes sense. However I am flying to America Monday so I will not be able to write any more for at least another week and I don't think it's fair to not post something at this point. Just know I am constantly thinking about this story and where it's going, so hopefully when I get the time I can write a lot down.**


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles look at Derek expectantly, "Who is she?"

"A hunter."

"Do you know her?"

"No..." Derek answered confused.

"Well she seems to know you, and they've got Scott. This is bad." Stiles said pulling on the ropes.

Barely a few seconds later Lucas opened the door. He was carrying a small tray with different objects from knives to bottles of liquid. He set them down on a table toward the back of the room, one Stiles and Derek were unable to see.

"This is really bad." Stiles said trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Yes it is." Lucas replied before walking past them to shut the door.

Derek grunted as he tried to pull on the wolfsbane infused rope. Lucas moved to the back of the room and returned with a knife. He made a small cut to Stiles torso. Stiles winced and looked down at the blood seeping from the shallow cut.

"What was that for?"

Lucas ignored him and made the same cut to Derek. Within seconds Derek's cut disappeared. Looking alarmed between the two Lucas grabbed Derek's wrists which were red and burnt. He then looked at Stiles wrists to discover they were red and raw from the rope but the wolfsbane wasn't having an affect on him.

"What is this?" he asked accusingly while holding one of Stile's wrists. Stiles looked at him confused. "How are you doing it?" Stiles looked at Derek who looked equalling confused.

"Doing what?"

"You're not healing, the wolfsbane has no effect. Did you tell him to do this?" He asked Derek. "Did you tell him to play dumb to save him? Well it won't work. Is this part of the true alpha's powers?"

"You think Stiles is the true alpha?" Derek asked incredulously.

"We'll just have to see how long you can keep this up for!" Lucas said before moving back towards the table. Lucas was so sure they had this right, that this kid was what they were looking for, maybe the true alpha had powers they hadn't anticipated.

Stiles looked at Derek scared, "I'm not a werewolf! I'm not healing because I'm human."

"Of course you are," he replied about the former, "how else do you explain the company you keep. Not to mention your father's the sheriff and has been covering up the crime's of your kind."

"What?!" Stiles exclaimed. He couldn't believe this guy. They had been following him around for a few days and had concluded he was a werewolf by association and they knew who his father was. _These people work fast_, Stiles thought.

"Please don't do this," Derek pleaded, looking into Lucas's eyes. "You're making a mistake, he won't heal no matter what you do because he _is_ human."

Stiles started tugging on the ropes that bound him as Lucas stood facing him, his back to Derek. He held up a knife, "all you have to do is show me your power and I'll stop," he said in an almost sincere tone, like he was talking to a friend.

"I can't, please don't, I'm human!" Stiles kept repeating as he tugged harder.

"Then I'm sorry," Lucas said before making the first cut about a centimetre deep across Stiles abdomen.

"Ahh!" Stiles cried out in pain and turned his head to look at Derek, tears in his eyes. "Derek..." Stiles sounded broken. Lucas had only cut him once but damn it hurt and he knew there was a lot more to come. "Ahh!" He cried out again and squeezed his eyes shut as another cut was made.

"Look at me Stiles" Derek said, "focus on me, okay?" Derek felt utterly helpless lying a metre from Stiles with all the strength in the world yet no power to help his friend. Stiles nodded his head in response and held in the next scream he wanted to make. Gritting his teeth he locked eyes with Derek and waited for it to be over.

When Lucas was done and Derek and Stiles were alone, Derek could finally see the red that stained his friends upper body. "God it hurts," Stiles moaned to no one in particular.

"Stiles, you're going to be okay." Derek tried to reassure him, even though he felt like they might he not make it out of this one. That it was all up to Scott finding them and saving them before it was too late for Stiles. And there probably wasn't any clues for Scott or the Sheriff to follow.

Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, "how far do you think they're willing to go?" Derek looked back confused before Stiles continued, "what will it take to convince them?" Then Derek understood, Stiles was wondering how much would they hurt him before coming to their senses. Before believing what they were saying.

"They're gonna find us."

"Do me a favour,"

"What?"

"Don't let my dad see all this."

"Stiles" Derek warned, about to start a speech about how they'll be rescued before long and he needn't worry about what his dad will see because Stiles will be fine. Even if he didn't believe it himself.

"Just humour me okay?"

"Fine."

Stiles had been sleeping when Mary opened the door and caused him to jump awake. The pain from all the cuts on his abdomen slowing started to return to him. _Ow_ he thought.

"Can you tell us who you are now?" Derek asked.

Mary stood silently for a moment in thought. "Why the hell not," she smiled. "My name is Mary. Mary Jardine." Looking between the two Stiles saw a flicker of recognition in Derek's eyes. "You met my brother Lucas, and you met Austin when you punched him in the face." Derek let a small smile slip at that. "We're hunters. Obviously. Our parents were hunters, our grand parents were hunters, and so on..."

"Great, is your family as psychotic as the Argents?" Stiles asked.

"We're here because the Argents have failed this town." She replied coldly. Mary stood over Stiles and examined his blood stained body. "Fascinating..." Stiles started to feel uncomfortable and self-conscious under her scrutinising eyes. He wished she would stop staring at him. " I'm excited to get to know you more Stiles."

"I'm not."

Mary moved away from him and started to pace around the room as she continued talking. "You know my family is as old as the Argents. Very similar backgrounds. Both French. Argent meaning silver, which is where the myth of silver being used to kill werewolves comes from. But Jardine means garden. My family discovered a special type of plant and that's where they got their name from. My ancestors would grow wolfsbane in their gardens. They used it to ward off werewolves and eventually they used it in special potions that they would sell to people to protect them. The children of the village my family lived in would sing songs about them, 'Mary Mary quite contrary how does your garden grow?'" She sang.

Walking to the back of the room she picked up a bottle filled with a blue liquid and an oral syringe used for taking medication. She filled it with the liquid and walked over to Stiles. She stood on his right side facing towards Derek so her body wouldn't be blocking his view of them. "Let's see what happens when I put some of this on your wounds."

"What is that?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Just a little wolfsbane," she smiled. She squirted some of the liquid over one of his cuts.

"No!"Stiles exclaimed, "It'll poison me!"

"I'm well aware of how it works Mr. Stilinski." She smiled, "This is a very diluted dose. Enough to harm a werewolf, but hardly enough to hurt a human. Sure there'll be some discomfort either way but it'll pass in a day."

"Why?" Stiles asked feeling broken.

"Experimentation. Now are you going to tell me how one becomes a true alpha?" Stiles didn't answer. Mary picked up a knife and walked over to Derek. She made a quick slash across Derek's torso as Stiles watched in horror. Derek refused to give her any satisfaction of crying out in pain. "How about now?" she asked Stiles again.

"I don't know."

She let a couple drops of the wolfsbane fall into the cut. Derek winced. She then walked back over to the table and picked up a slightly bigger knife. Slowly she took her time to walk back over to Derek. Mary was truly enjoying the torture she was inflicting upon them both.

"It's okay Stiles." Derek said, knowing Stiles didn't hold the information Mary wanted.

Mary teasingly ran the knife over Derek's torso, pressing lightly. "Look all I know is you have to be pure." Mary stopped, but kept the knife resting on Derek.

"Go on."

"You can only become a true alpha if you havn't killed."

"And how long does it take once someone's been turned?"

"I don't know." Mary looked frustrated, so Stiles kept talking to distract her from any harmful thoughts she may be having towards them. "I don't fully understand, I just know it can only happen to those who havn't taken a life to gain power."

"But something must trigger it?"

"Stiles..." Derek warned.

Mary waited for Stiles to continue in great anticipation. Her excitement was evident on her face. "I just..." Stiles started to feel a pain in his abdomen. He scrunched his face up. "Don't know." He got out between gritted teeth. Mary's disappoint clearly showed.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Derek asked concerned.

Stile's pulled on the ropes again, "Pain."

"Please, he needs a hospital" Derek pleaded while Mary walked to the table and threw the knife down annoyed.

"Relax, he'll be fine in a few hours." She said as she walked out.

Down the end of the hallway and in the kitchen her brothers were discussing something in the paper. Mary ignored them as she put the kettle on and took a mug out of the drying rack and set it on the counter. She placed a tea bag in the mug before giving her attention to their conversation.

"This was a bad idea!" Austin yelled.

"They don't know who we are and they have no reason to! There's no connection!"Lucas yelled back.

Mary walked over to the table and picked up the paper they were arguing over. She saw a large picture on the front of Stiles and Derek. Large bold letters underneath read **MISSING. **She quickly read the article that reported the two were together the last time they were seen and travelling in a light blue jeep that had been found near the hotel Mary and her brothers were staying at, and if anyone had seen anything to report it immediately.

"There's a simple solution to this." Mary waited until both brothers had turned to look at her, "we move to a place where papers won't be showing their faces."


	6. Chapter 6

_Saturda__y_

Scott looked down at the caller I.D slightly concerned before answering his ringing phone. "Sheriff,"

"Is Stiles with you?"

"Uh no," he answered hesitantly.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"A few hours ago. Sheriff, what's going on?"

"His jeep was found illegally parked and no one's seen or heard from him in hours."

"What? Where? Have you tried Derek? They were together last I saw him."

"Behind the 7-11 on Woodrow Street. Listen Scott, if you hear from him let me know straight away, okay? After all that's happened, I worry about both of you."

"I know. I'll try and get a hold of him."

"Thanks." The Sheriff replied before hanging up.

Scott dialled Stiles number immediately but as he expected there was no answer. He next tried Derek but got the same result. Jumping on his bike he headed to where Stiles jeep had been found.

When he pulled up he saw Lydia standing in the street alone. Stiles jeep was no longer there as the sheriff had it towed. "Lydia what are you doing here?"

Relief washed over her as she saw Scott. "I tried calling you, you didn't answer. Thank god you're okay."

"How did you know?" Scott asked.

"I don't know anything. I just got here. I had a feeling so I called all of you." She said as Malia and Kira arrived. "I couldn't get a hold of you, Stiles or Derek."

"They're missing," Scott explained as the others joined the conversation. "Stiles and Derek went to look into who was following them and now no one knows where they are."

"Okay but why are we here?" Lydia asked. "Why did I come here?"

"Stiles' dad called me, he said the jeep was here."

"Okay so we look around and sniff them out." Malia offered.

"Why would they stop here?" Lydia wondered out loud while Scott and Malia tried to track their scents.

Malia walked off fast around the corner, "I've got it!" she said excited. The others followed as Malia led them towards a motel. She stopped outside one of the doors. "He was here."

Scott knocked on the door, then listened for heart beats. "There's no one inside..."

"Maybe we should ask who's staying here" Kira suggested. Malia pushed Scott aside and used her supernatural strength to open the door. "Or that works too."

Inside the room was clean. No sign that anyone had been staying there. "They were definitely here." Scott said. He could still smell Derek and Stiles even though it was obvious they were long gone.

"I'm going to find out who was staying here." Lydia said as she walked towards reception.

"Do you think they found who was following them?" Kira asked.

"Maybe." Scott replied, fearing the worst.

"They won't tell me anything." Lydia said upon returning.

Scott took his phone out and dialed the Sheriff. "I havn't found him yet, but I have a lead." He said before Sheriff Stilinski could speak.

When the sheriff arrived and spoke to the lady at reception, he informed the group that the people staying in the room had a car with the same license plate number as the one Stiles asked him to look into for Lydia. Knowing that Stiles had lied to his dad about the license plate Lydia didn't mention anything.

"I'm taking the security tapes to the station and I've go Parrish looking into the vehicle. I'll call you when I have something more."

Back at the station the sheriff watched as he saw Derek and Stiles being carried into the vehicle in question. They were both unconscious. He wished there was something more he could do. It had been a couple hours since they went missing, but he knew a couple hours was all someone needed to disappear. He just had to hope these people were sloppy and didn't know about the camera's at the motel. He had Parrish prepare to have Derek and Stiles images in the next paper. He would normally keep this kind of thing quiet but he wanted the kidnappers to slip up. He wanted to scare them. He had a BOLO out for their car, but he would keep it out of the newspaper to avoid the kidnappers changing cars.

Meanwhile Scott, Liam and Kira began to search the Beacon Hills Preserve, while Malia and Lydia drove around the streets, in the hopes that Lydia's powers would once again lead her to Stiles.

**A/N**

**I'm really trying I promise. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and sent messages asking for an update. I hit some writers block on this chapter and then my life got busy and Season 5 aired and I stopped thinking about this story for a bit. But the reoccurring reviews have encouraged me to try and finish this. I'm going to leave this chapter here for now, as I'm stuck again. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
